No hay razón para parar
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOOT: ¿Y que si Lucas decidiera no parar? ¿Si no le importara hacer a Bianca suya en una torre del colegio? Cambio en el capítulo trece. Lime. Lucas/Bianca.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Claudia Gray.

**Summary:** ¿Y que si Lucas decidiera no parar? ¿Si no le importara hacer a Bianca suya en una torre del colegio? Cambio en el capítulo trece. Lime. Lucas/Bianca.

* * *

**No hay razón para parar. **

—No puedo creer que no me importe —susurró—. No puedo creer hasta qué punto te necesito.

Lucas apenas rozó sus labios contra los míos, sentía un hormigueo recorrerme, por el deseo de estar junto a él. Lo necesitaba a él, a su sangre, a su cuerpo. Lo apreté contra mí y lo besé con más fuerza.

—Debería salir corriendo de aquí. —susurró en mi oído, sentir su aliento tan cerca atentaba contra mi autocontrol. Sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo palpitaba ante su contacto. -¿qué me has hecho?

-Ni la mitad de lo que quisiera –susurré contra sus labios. Mi cuerpo temblaba. –y me cuesta bastante controlarme.

Lucas se retiró la camisa exponiendo su cuello a mí, a una mí sedienta de él. Me estaba probando y yo no sabía si sería capaz de demostrarle que podía confiar en mí. Sin embargo él no parecía asustado, más bien parecía dispuesto.

Acerqué mis labios a su cuello desnudo, lo besé con fiereza, deseando más que nunca clavar mis dientes en él. Pero debía controlarme. Lucas colocó su camisa en el suelo a modo de manta, me arrodilló frente a él y tomó la punta de mi camisa. Me mordí el labio inferior, gesto que él tomó como aprobación. La retiró con delicadeza, y yo subí los brazos para ayudarlo.

Su mirada se volvió intensa en cuanto percibió mi sostén negro azulado. Agradecí haber usado uno de los más bonitos que tenía. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban y se entrecortaban. Me tendió sobre su camisa y se posicionó sobre mí. Pasé mis manos por su cuello acercándolo a mí. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, nuestras lenguas bailaban eufóricas, pasionales, deseosas de más.

Nuestros labios se separaron y dirigí los míos una vez más a su cuello. Las venas latientes bajo su piel me llamaban a ser como mi naturaleza me indicaba que fuera.

-Bianca… -musitó con voz ahogada y ronca.

Lo silencié con un beso.

-No digas nada, Lucas.

-Deberíamos parar…

Esta vez lo besé con más fuerzas. Lo hice cambiar de posición quedando yo encima de él. Bajé mis labios desde su cuello hasta el inicio de su pantalón. Me detuve allí y contemplé el abultamiento bajo la tela durante un par de segundos que se me hicieron gloria. Los dos estábamos demasiado excitados como para detenernos en ese momento.

Las manos de Lucas viajaron a mi espalda, y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi sostén, buscaban la forma de abrirlo, tomé su brazo delicadamente y él me miró extrañado.

-Comprendo que no quieras continuar –musitó con voz gutural.

Sonreí y dirigí su mano a mi vientre, fui elevando sus dedos, indicándole que el broche se encontraba allí, entre mis dos pechos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa, y sus ojos me miraron más ansiosos que antes. El brillo en ellos me hacía volverme más loca de lo que ya estaba. Sus dedos pasearon por mis pechos, siguiendo la curva que marcaba el sujetador, besó la piel que se alcanzaba a ver y me apretó hacía él con las manos en mi espalda. Sus dedos abrieron el broche y sus labios y su lengua viajaron frenéticos por mi piel recién descubierta. Era delicado, un caballero aunque lo hubiese dudado.

-Lucas…-mi excitación se había vuelto mucho más intensa y mis dientes querían ir a su yugular. Él no se detuvo –no creo poder resistir.

El bulto en su pantalón se hizo más notorio, mientras mi voz salía ronca y ansiosa. Posicionó sus manos en el borde de mi falda, la subió y yo bajé su pantalón. Maldito Lucas, no entendía que lo podía matar.

-Tal vez no debas –dijo sobre mi piel trazando un camino de besos.

La tela que nos separaba cada vez era menos. Lucas buscó el cierre de mi falda y se deshizo de ella por completo.

-Muérdeme, Bianca…hazlo.

Mi cuerpo tembló sobre él. No sabía lo que me pedía, pero la voz en mi interior señalando que él era mío, me hacía obedecer aquella orden que era mi más grande deseo.

Posicioné mis labios en su cuello y los entreabrí ligeramente. Los colmillos se abrieron paso en su piel dejando la sangre fluir en mi interior, saboreé cada gota como si fuera la última, tenía que ser capaz de detenerme, tenía que hacerlo.

El éxtasis nos alcanzó a ambos a la vez, a pesar de que nuestras intimidades seguían cubiertas. Mi intimidad y mi corazón latían desenfrenados, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras bebía del más delicioso elixir, lo tragué, era tan cálido y tan perfecto como su propio dueño.

Lucas se estremeció ligeramente. Separé mis colmillos de su piel y lamí la sangre que aún salía. Sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo, y sin embargo sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, clavando sus dedos en ella. Sus dientes mordieron mi hombro derecho desnudo haciéndome gemir de placer.

Me separé de él y bajé mi mirada, Lucas no me miraba con desprecio a pesar de que mi boca estaba manchada de su sangre, y los colmillos se hallaban listos para morderlo una vez más. Me tomó por la cintura, de forma que ambos quedáramos arrodillados, uno frente al otro, sus labios besaron mi barbilla y subieron hasta mis labios, me besó sin ninguna distinción a como lo había hecho en otros momentos, sin importarle que mis colmillos pudieran matarlo o que mi boca se hallara cubierta de sangre. Coloqué una mano en la herida recién abierta, no era demasiado grande, dos puntos marcados por los colmillos, pero no quería que la sangre se disparara y arruinara el momento.

-Lo siento –susurré con ojos llorosos.

Lucas se mordió el labio inferior y me besó en la mejilla. Me colocó sobre la manta improvisada, mientras yo trataba de no soltar su cuello, me miró con aquellos ojos deseosos nuevamente.

-También yo. Lamento no haberte hecho mía desde hace tiempo –colocó las manos a los lados de mis caderas y bajó con delicadeza mi ropa interior, sonreí y temblé cuando él mismo se retiró sus calzones. Me humedecí más y él aspiró el aire a su alrededor. Se volvió más mío de lo que era y yo más suya de lo que creí en un solo y rápido movimiento. La sangre se comenzó a secar en mi mano, mientras Lucas me embestía con amor, pasión, dulzura, todo lo que quería y más.

-¿Cómo…tienes…fuerza? –jadeé. Pensaba que haber bebido de su sangre lo debilitaría, pero el éxtasis llegaba una vez más para los dos confirmando que Lucas era fuerte, fuerte para mí.

-Soy tuyo y quiero estar contigo, Bianca —contestó—. Seas lo que seas. Pase lo que pase. Seré tan tuyo como tú mía, y nada jamás lo impedirá. -dijo dejando un nuevo camino de besos por mi cuerpo.

* * *

Hola allá!! °-° Bueno, recién terminé este libro y me encantó pero bueno **¡MUCHíSIMO**!! espero les guste este oneshoot, y les pido no decir nada sobre **Adicción** ya que aún no lo leo ^^

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**


End file.
